


Stars

by Resident_NEET



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Arisa is a super gay in this one, F/F, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:59:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resident_NEET/pseuds/Resident_NEET
Summary: Arisa and Kasumi go on a date under the stars.





	Stars

Stargazing on top of a hill is not what Arisa had in mind for the weekends, then again being with Kasumi for almost 2 years now, her expectations are thrown out the window on the daily so she’s used to it. It’s just the two of them because the rest of Poppin’Party is busy doing their own things. Saaya and Tae are going on their long-awaited date and Rimi is slaving away studying so she can go pass the test to study abroad. 

They were on their third year already and their schedules are starting to get a little hectic. Kasumi is planning to study music in college and Arisa is planning to continue running her grandmother’s store while also going to college, so times like these where they can hang out again is really precious. 

They’re laying on top of a hill looking at a sky full of stars, there was a stargazing event at around the area so it was crowded, but Kasumi managed to find a hidden place where the two of them can see the stars without anyone bothering them. 

“Arisa look! another shooting star,” Kasumi pointed up at the sky.

“Mhm, it’s another shooting star” 

“They’re beautiful!” 

Arisa just gave a nod and looked at the stars in silence. ‘They really do look beautiful.’ Arisa thought. It’s no wonder that Kasumi likes them so much. How they sparkle with brilliance and how their light can still be seen even though it’s light-years away. Kasumi might be rubbing off on her but she’s starting to actually like looking at the stars. 

Kasumi is always captivated by the stars whenever they go stargazing, yes believe it or not it isn’t the first time the two of them had gone stargazing. Just as Kasumi was trying to learn more about bonsai, Arisa thought it would be fair if she was just as interested at stars. 

It was baffling at first to think that Kasumi knew a lot about astronomy, she never thought the same girl that asked what animal the pink panther was can name almost dozens of constellations on the top of her head.

“Hey, Arisa, can you name that constellation over there?” Kasumi pointed at the sky.

“Andromeda?” 

“You say that every time!” 

Arisa only laughed at Kasumi getting upset every time she does that. It was so endearing looking at Kasumi be so mad, not to mention very very cute, although Arisa would never admit to that openly. 

Arisa poked one of Kasumi’s puffed cheeks, “Sorry then, Star Lord, I’ll get it right next time,” 

Kasumi gave Arisa a smile and latched on to one of her arms, happy that she has something to share with Arisa outside of band activities. Arisa smiled fondly and let her body relax and let Kasumi hug her. She still has a hard time accepting affection, but when there’s no one around she can receive Kasumi’s overflowing affection quite well. 

They stayed like that for a bit, as the two of them gazed in silence they both could feel each other’s warmth. That night it was only them and the night sky, and Arisa was grateful for it. Had Kasumi not invaded her personal space, she would probably still be alone in her room, wasting time on some random website she happens to find online. Thanks to Kasumi she guided Arisa out of her lonely life into a life full of friends that genuinely care about her. She really was grateful for Kasumi, even though she won’t openly admit it. 

After a while, she started to feel the grip on her arm loosen she looked over at Kasumi to see her sleeping on her shoulder. Arisa poked Kasumi on her cheeks until she woke up, “Hey, wake up, I think we’ve had enough stars for one day, don’t you think?” Arisa asked.

“No! I wanna see, more!” Kasumi said still half awake. 

“Nope you want to go to sleep, come on stand up let’s go back home,” Arisa said standing up and extending an arm to Kasumi.

Kasumi just stayed silent, grabbed Arisa’s hand and stood up. Not even a minute into standing up and she let out a big yawn. “Hehe, maybe I am a little bit sleepy.” 

Arisa just rolled her eyes and they were on their way home. 

“Wouldn’t it be really lucky for us if the skies are always as clear as today, it would be so great if we could see the stars every day!” Kasumi exclaimed

Arisa thought about it and mumbled,” Well, I guess I’m pretty lucky then aren’t I?” 

“What was that Arisa?” 

“Oh, It’s nothing,” Arisa brushed off.

Kasumi just tilted her head in confusion and moved on with the topic, talking about how excited she is for the next time all of Poppin’Party is going to hang out together again. 

Arisa considers herself very lucky after thinking about what Kasumi said before. The stars that Kasumi wants to see are light-years away, compared to that, Arisa is rather lucky since the only star that Arisa wants to see is only a few inches next to her. The girl next to her, Toyama Kasumi, is a star, her star. 

‘Out of all the stars I’ve seen tonight, you still shine the brightest Kasumi,’ Arisa thought to herself as she looks up to the sky, still glimmering with stars. As beautiful as they are, they don't hold a candle to her special star.


End file.
